(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and relates to improvement of the image display apparatus for recording on a target article by injecting ink made into a particle state and by forming an electric field in a travel path of charged ink particles so as to deflect the ink particles, for example.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The image display apparatus has a supply pump for supplying ink from an ink container to a nozzle, a collecting pump for discharging and particulating the ink from the nozzle and collecting it in the ink container as necessary, and moreover, a pump exclusive for solvent, and main usages of the pump exclusive for solvent are replenishment of a solvent in order to avoid increase in concentration in the ink container and nozzle cleaning at the end of ink injection.
As mentioned above, the image display apparatus is provided with a plurality of pumps as shown in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-190725, for example, and the plurality of pumps are driven at the same time by a single motor. They are driven together with the pump exclusive for solvent all the time.